


Handle Without Care

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, gladio is huge and noct wants to get wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "It's not safe," he says.  "You can't risk yourself like that.  If you want to--  If you want to have some big guy manhandle you, I'll do it for you."  This is probably the worst idea Gladio's ever had, but now that he's said it, he can't take it back.





	Handle Without Care

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. Okay. This started as a pwp I was going to write for something short and sweet to take my mind off the monstrous other fics I have in progress, and then somehow it was 6500 words??? What even happened. Anyway, enjoy! I don't think any warnings are necessary for this one. It's pre-canon, but Noctis is 19.

Gladio parries, absorbing the force of Noct's blow through his sword arm, then pushes back. Noct phases out of the way of his next attack, rolling under his sword to swing at his legs. Gladio jumps just in time, and the sword passes under his feet. By the time he's landed, Noct has moved out of the way and is coming at him with a warp strike. It connects, and Gladio stumbles back a few paces, grinning. Noct has been working hard lately, and he's just recently managed to get the hang of warp strikes.

Noct gets him on the defensive handily, but Gladio's not about to give up too much ground. They clash over and over, and more of Noct's attacks connect than miss. Still, Gladio's job here isn't just to get his ass handed to him, or to do the same to Noct, but to help him learn from it. Noct is hitting him with a lot of warps today, coming in fast then phasing out of the way, each attack more violent than the last. "Take it easy on the warps," he says as he brings up his sword to parry again. "You're gonna use up all your energy."

Noct just yells and attacks again, knocking Gladio off his feet. He rolls out of the way of the next blow, and Noct has already moved back, preparing to warp in again. That's when the stasis hits him, though, and he stumbles instead. Noct pushes through it, trying to raise his sword, but now Gladio has the upper hand. He regains ground, pushing Noct back across the training room, until he kicks Noct's legs out from under him and tackles him to the floor.

"Told you," Gladio says, "too many warp strikes in a row is gonna get you in trouble." He backs off and offers him a hand up. Noct scowls and bats it away, standing up on his own.

"I'm fine," he says with a scowl. "Let's go again."

Gladio looks him over. His shirt's soaked through with sweat, hair disheveled, and he's breathing hard. That's normal enough for a training session. But his hand is shaking just a little where he's gripping the hilt of his sword, and his thigh muscles are quivering with strain, so Gladio says, "Nah, that's good for now. Hit the showers."

"I can do it," Noct insists. "Don't treat me like a kid." He swings at Gladio, who ducks under it, then places a well-aimed jab to Noct's sword arm, causing him to drop his weapon.

"You need to rest," Gladio says. "Besides, don't you have a meeting with Iggy tonight?"

Noct sighs, stripping off his shirt and wiping his face with it as he starts walking, as if the wet fabric will be of much use. "Yeah, something about Galahdian refugees." His knee gives out a little on his way to the locker room, and Gladio catches him by the elbow to help him up, a hand that's quickly shrugged off as soon as Noct is stable again.

"Better get you some food before then. You eating with the king?"

"Dad's too busy, I don't wanna get in the way. Ignis said he'd cook at my apartment."

"I'll give you a ride," Gladio says, clapping Noct on the back as he heads into the locker room.

***

Noct is asleep on the couch, curled around a report Ignis had asked him to read. Gladio can just see the top of his head from where he's standing doing dishes in the kitchen. "You must have run him ragged in training," Ignis remarks quietly. "He's been doing so well at keeping up with the content coming out of the Citadel lately -- I haven't seen him fall asleep over a report in at least a month."

"Not my fault," Gladio grunts, passing another plate to Ignis to dry. "He's pushing too hard. Not listening when I tell him to take it easy."

"Hmm." Ignis dries the dish and places it in the cabinet. "I suppose he has been stretched a bit thin lately. Let's keep an eye on him, shall we?"

"Always."

Noct makes a small, concerned sound in his sleep, and curls up tighter.

***

It continues like that for a couple weeks. Noct pushes himself into stasis almost every training session, no matter how many times Gladio reminds him to take it easy. Honestly it's starting to get annoying, for the both of them. Gladio's frustrated that Noct isn't listening, and Noct is-- Well, Noct is Noct.

"How many times have I told you," Gladio says, pinning Noct to the floor, "you need to take it easy on the warps."

Noct glares up at him but doesn't push him away for a change. "Not enough I guess," he snaps back. "You gonna sit on me all day or are you gonna let me give it another shot?"

Gladio gets back to his feet and hauls him up. Noct immediately turns around and attacks again, but he falls into the same stupid pattern and makes the same stupid mistakes. This time, he ends up with his back to one of the pillars and Gladio's arm across his neck. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were doing this on purpose," Gladio says.

"I'm not," Noct bites back. His eyes are angry and intense, but again, he doesn't push his arm away. Gladio backs off anyway, and Noct rubs at his throat.

"I think that's enough for today," Gladio says, and Noct mutters a curse and lets his weapon disappear. "You wanna tell me what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Noct's sullen expression belies his words.

"Something going on at school? You still taking a full load of classes?"

"Yeah, classes are fine."

Gladio sighs. He's not good at reading Noct, not really, not like Prompto is, but he knows enough to be able to tell that things aren't great. Regis has been in the news again for his declining health, and Gladio has learned from past experience that that always wears hard on Noct. Still, Noct hasn't been this irritable in a long time, certainly not since graduating from high school. "What about your classmates? Everything okay with them?"

"Yeah, fine, I guess. You know I only hang out with Prompto."

"Maybe you need to take a break from working so hard and socialize some more. Go to a party, make some friends. Get laid," Gladio jokes.

Noct rolls his eyes. "Sure thing, I can see the headlines now: 'Crown Prince of Lucis caught drunk at a panty raid.' Ignis would carve me up and serve me for dinner." But at least Noct is smiling a little, so maybe he'll try to relax after all.

***

Their training sessions the next week go better. Whatever Noct has been doing, his head is more in the game, and he's remembering to give himself time to recover instead of doing too many warps in a row. Gladio calls up Ignis afterwards to ask him if he's done anything to help with Noct's mood, but Ignis just reports that Noct's doing well for him too -- at least, with the politics. His apartment is still a disaster area, but nobody expects that to change.

The situation seems to have been resolved, so Gladio eases off worrying about Noct and focuses on training him instead. It works well, for a while. He's just arriving home from his own practice session a week or two later when his phone rings. Glancing at the screen, he swipes it open when he sees it's Ignis. "Iggy? What's up?"

"I was just wondering, has his highness said anything to you about Prompto lately?" Ignis sounds a little too casual, which immediately puts Gladio on edge.

"Nothing I can think of. Why, is something wrong?"

"It's probably nothing. Prompto hasn't been around the apartment lately, and Noct has been rather, well, _moody_ , I suppose. I believe they may have had a falling out."

"Noct and Prompto having a fight? Never thought I'd see the day. What do you think it was about?"

"I couldn't really say. Noct hasn't said anything and I didn't think it would be appropriate to contact Prompto directly. Just-- Keep an eye out, will you?"

"Sure thing, Iggy. Thanks for the heads up." Gladio ends the call and stares at his phone. Something doesn't feel right. Noct and Prompto have been thick as thieves since they first met, and they've never had a real fight, not the kind where they'd stop talking to each other for more than a couple of hours. Gladio frowns at his phone when the screen shuts off and shoves it back in his pocket. Well, Noct and Prompto are growing up, so maybe it's just one of those things.

***

It's four days later that Noct doesn't show up for practice and isn't answering his phone. Gladio calls Ignis first, but Ignis isn't with him. He calls the guards at Noct's apartment next, and they say they haven't seen him leave, so Gladio drives over. There's no answer at the door, so he uses his spare key to get in.

Noct isn't there. If the guards didn't see him, and he's not there, he must have-- damn it, he must have warped himself out the window. Where the hell could he have gone? (Gladio isn't ready to consider the alternative yet, that Noct was taken. There are still a few stops before he gets there.)

He pulls out his phone and calls Prompto. "G-- Gladio? Hey, man, what's up?" Prompto asks. "Is Noct okay?"

"He's not with you?"

"Oh! Uh. No, I haven't seen him." Prompto sounds worried, which puts Gladio even more on guard than he was before.

"Why did you ask if he was okay? Do you know where he might have gone?"

"I dunno," Prompto says evasively, "I haven't talked to him in uh. A week or so. We-- We had a fight."

"Damn it, Prompto," he says, starting to feel a bit frantic, "if you know where he is you gotta tell me. He's the Prince of Lucis. He's not answering his phone, he's not at his apartment, he's not with you or Iggy, _and the guards didn't see him leave._ What the hell is going on? Is this related to whatever you guys fought about?"

There's silence for a moment, and Gladio thinks maybe he went too far. He'd raised his voice in a way that he tries not to, especially around Prompto who's more sensitive to that than most. Then, there's a sniff on the other end of the line, and Prompto says, voice wavering, "You might try, uh. Down by the-- the red light district."

Gladio takes the phone away from his ear and stares at it for a minute, certain he can't possibly have heard that right. He brings the phone back up, and asks, "The what?"

"The red light district," Prompto says again, then suddenly he's pouring out everything. "Noct said-- he was so stressed out, with school, and you know, princely duties, and training, and everything, and you know how he's not allowed to have a romantic relationship because of the tabloids and politics and all of that other shit. He was talking about sneaking out and . . . finding someone to sleep with, gods, Gladio, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think he'd actually _do it_ , but then he did, and we fought about it. I told him it was too dangerous, I told him he should talk to you and Iggy, but he got so mad at me, and now he's not talking to me, and if he didn't show up for training _what if something happened to him_ and it's all my fault."

"Slow down," Gladio tells Prompto, though his own heart is racing a mile a minute. "Fuck. You should have said something, but this isn't your fault, it's Noct's. I'm gonna go track him down. If I can find him fast then we won't have to call the crownsguard. Call Ignis, okay? Tell him everything, then tell him to sit tight while I go find him, okay?"

"Y--Yeah, okay, I'll call him right now."

Gladio thumbs off the screen and starts running. Of all the monumentally stupid things that Noct could be doing, this has got to be one of the worst. The red light district is the most dangerous part of town, and aside from being the fucking crown prince and a walking attraction for political enemies and anyone trying to gain power, Noct has a really pretty face. The kind of face that could get him into a lot of trouble.

He parks his car in an alley and gets out to walk down the main drag, checking in every bar and brothel with no luck. After that, he starts working the side streets, until he hears someone say, "Anyone ever tell you you look just like Prince Noctis?"

Gladio freezes, peering around the corner into an alleyway. It's hard to tell for sure in the dim streetlights, but he's fairly certain that's Noct, dressed in tight jeans and an even tighter shirt, standing way too close to a guy who's almost as big as Gladio. He's about to pull a weapon and charge, when he hears Noct's laugh, and Noct says, "Ha, yeah, I hear that all the time." Gladio breathes a sigh of relief. Noct doesn't sound like he's frightened, or like he thinks he's in danger at all, and maybe that dumbass line will work on the idiot who he's with and save them a royal scandal. "Now," Noct says, "we gonna talk, or are we gonna do this?"

The bigger man chuckles, then grabs Noct's hips and shoves him up against the wall. Gladio closes his eyes to collect himself as the wet sounds of kissing echo out of the alley. How the hell is he supposed to get Noct out of this without giving away his identity? He grabs his phone and texts Ignis that he's found Noct safe and sound, since he knows Iggy's probably very properly losing his shit. He also knows if he doesn't handle this delicately, Iggy's gonna be even more pissed off than he surely already is.

The sounds coming from the alley change from kissing to rustling clothes and moaning, and Gladio decides he has to step in before this goes any further. "Hey!" he calls, stepping into the alley. The man Noct is with looks up at him, and Gladio says, "Get your hands off my boyfriend."

Noct's head whips around and he stares at Gladio, and by the Six, Noct looks fucking _debauched_. His hair and clothes are mussed, lips swollen, and there's a mark on his neck that's just starting to show. "Gl--" Noct starts, then catches himself and doesn't say anything else.

"This guy is your boyfriend?" the other man asks Noct, and Noct sighs and pushes him away.

"Not a very good one," Noct mutters angrily, and Gladio lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. At least Noct has the good sense to know when he's lost. "Sorry, uh-- I didn't catch your name, but maybe I'll find you another time, huh?" He smiles cheekily at the guy; Gladio didn't even know Noct's face could make that expression.

"Y-- Yeah, whatever," the guy says, backing off and eyeing Gladio warily. Thank the gods he's not going to start a fight. Small blessings. Gladio figures he's got to play the part that he set for himself now, so he slings an arm around Noct's shoulders and starts walking him back toward his car. Noct's shoulders stiffen, but he knows he can't shrug off Gladio's arm like he usually does.

Noct is quiet as they walk, though Gladio can feel him seething. He's not sure what to think. He's never really thought about Noct's sex life, or lack thereof, before, not in any kind of serious way. But Noct is a grown man now, not a kid anymore, and he's . . . well, he's gorgeous. Gladio can't deny that seeing Noct like that, messy and breathing hard, hearing the sounds he'd made in that alley, it had been more alluring than he'd expected. Still, it was stupid and dangerous, and Gladio's supposed to be responsible for Noct's safety.

When they get in the car, Noct slumps in his seat and stares out the window, still silent. Gladio can't figure out what he wants to say yet either, so he drives them in silence back to Noct's apartment, then walks him up the stairs. He follows Noct through the door, closing it behind him, and shoots Ignis and Prompto a quick text that Noct is back home and that they don't need to come over.

"Go ahead," Noct says, after a while. "I know you're gonna yell at me, go ahead and do it."

"Damn right," Gladio says. "Of all the-- Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous that was?"

Noct laughs bitterly. "I could have beaten that guy to a pulp if I wanted to. You taught me how."

"Not just--" He takes a deep breath, trying to count to ten like his dad had advised him the last time he'd had trouble with Noct. "The guards are at your apartment door for a reason. You're not supposed to go out on your own at night for a reason. You could have been-- you could have been taken for ransom, or ganged up on, or gotten yourself recognized and caused your father no end of trouble in a scandal all over the tabloids."

"I _could_ have gotten laid. You're the one who suggested it."

Gladio blinks at him. "That was-- You were-- That was a _joke_ Noct."

"Yeah well, maybe it was right on the money. I did need to get laid. Guess what? Even princes like sex. Kinda nice to relax and forget about everything for a while." Noct's shirt is still askew, and the top button of his jeans is still undone. Gladio doesn't know what to do with his hands. He doesn't know what to do with the mess of feelings bubbling inside him, or with the way he suddenly can't stop thinking about Noct naked and begging.

"It's not safe," he says. "You can't risk yourself like that. If you want to-- If you want to have some big guy manhandle you, I'll do it for you." This is probably the worst idea Gladio's ever had, but now that he's said it, he can't take it back.

Noct just laughs at him incredulously. "You think you can handle it? You think you can give me what that guy was going to?" he says angrily. "I'd like to see you try. You talk a big game, Gladio, but you've always been just as concerned with propriety as Ignis is."

He turns and starts to stalk off into his bedroom. Taking a breath, Gladio steps forward, grabs Noct by the shoulders, and pulls him back against himself, wrapping his arms around Noct's chest to pin him there. "Is this what you want?" he asks, holding Noct still as he jerks hard against his grip for a moment, then struggles more weakly -- too weakly to be really trying to break free. They've trained together enough that Gladio knows what Noct is capable of when he wants to be.

Noct twists his head to look up at Gladio, and while there's anger in his glare, there's heat there too. "Is that all you've got?" It's a challenge. Noct doesn't really think he's going to follow through with it, and he's testing him. To be honest, Gladio's not really sure he's gonna go through with it either, until his hand is sliding down Noct's chest and over his hip and he's cupping his half-hard cock through his jeans. Noct hisses at the contact, rolling his hips into Gladio's hand, and he grabs onto the arm that Gladio is still holding him with. It's a little bit of an awkward angle with Noct so much shorter than him, but Gladio doesn't have to lean down too far to rub at his growing erection.

Noct drops his head back against Gladio's chest, lips parted slightly, then curls one of his arms up over Gladio's neck, tugging him down until his mouth is against Noct's neck. Gladio takes the hint and presses open-mouthed kisses to the side of his throat, while Noct's fingers twist into his hair. "You gonna open up my jeans or what?" Noct asks in a rough voice, and Gladio can't help chuckling a little. Sometimes, Noct can be a real brat. Apparently sex is one of those times.

Still, he moves his other hand down to work on the buttons of Noct's fly, discovering halfway through that Noct isn't wearing anything under his jeans. The realization sends blood straight from his brain to his dick, which has been half-hard ever since the alley. "Pretty confident you were gonna score, huh?" he asks, pushing back his nerves to wrap a hand around Noct's exposed cock.

"Have you looked at me lately?" Noct asks playfully. "Of course I was, until _you_ got in the way." Just for that, Gladio squeezes a little harder, and Noct gasps and squirms in his grip. He's not wrong. He's on the cover of every teen magazine, and the paparazzi are always trying to get money shots of him at the pool or changing his clothes or soaking wet in the rain. Noct is Insomnia's most ineligible bachelor. It strikes him suddenly that what he was thinking of as irresponsible foolishness may have actually been planned rather thoroughly.

"You thought this through, didn't you?" he asks, holding Noct still with one hand on his hip while he strokes him slowly.

Noct just mutters, "Gods, Gladio, your hands are so fucking huge," and puts his own hands on top of Gladio's, just to see how much smaller they are.

"You went to the one place the paparazzi wouldn't expect to see you. Got yourself picked up by men, am I right?"

"No-- aahh, yeah, that's good-- No royal bastards. Not even the possibility. Only strangers, never the same person twice."

Gladio swipes his thumb over the slit and Noct _whimpers_. It was actually a really smart plan, except for the part where it was ridiculously dangerous. He's not sure that what they're doing right now is any smarter, but at least it's safer. Noct's hair tickles his collarbones and his chin as he shifts his head from side to side, arching up into Gladio's hand. Gladio tightens his grip on Noct's hip, and he moans in frustration. "Thought you wanted to be manhandled," Gladio says. "You don't want to be in control of this, do you? You want someone bigger and stronger to make you behave." Noct swears and Gladio knows he's right on the money. He's also got Noct close, based on the way he's breathing and the sounds he's making, and it's a struggle not to rub his own cock up against Noct's back, because he's so fucking beautiful like this. He speeds up his hand, twisting a little at the top, and it must be the way Noct likes it because his cock is swelling up even more in Gladio's hand, and Noct is getting _loud_ , which isn't something Gladio had ever thought about or expected, but it goes straight to his dick.

Noct comes with a gasp and a moan, spilling over Gladio's hand and making a mess of his own shirt. Gladio works him through it, then wipes his hand off on Noct's shirt. Noct shoots him a dirty look even though the shirt was already going to be stained. It's suddenly awkward, standing here fully clothed with a raging hard-on while his prince strips off his cum-stained clothes. He's not sure what to say or what to do with himself, or whether this is all that Noct needed and he's . . . dismissed, for lack of a better word.

Then Noct looks over his shoulder at Gladio appraisingly, eyes lingering on the bulge in his pants, and he says, "Thought you said you'd give me what I needed." He runs a hand over his own body, curving around his hip and dipping down between his cheeks. "You gonna fuck me or not?"

Fucking hell. Gladio doesn't even feel in control of his own actions -- it's almost like watching a movie of himself: ripping off his shirt, kicking off his shoes and shoving down his pants and underwear, crossing the room in two long strides to pick Noct up and slam his back into the wall. Noct's legs come up to wrap around Gladio's waist, and Gladio's thrusts his cock under Noct's balls against the curve of his ass. Noct laughs and says, "That's what I'm talking about, big guy." The rules of this encounter are far from clear, but Gladio leans down and kisses him and Noct kisses back just as eagerly, so it must be okay. He lets Gladio hold him up and runs his hands over Gladio's shoulders, his chest, his back, all the while licking into his mouth in a way that Gladio doesn't think he could have learned from just a handful of one-night stands. "Damn it, Gladio," Noct says when Gladio pulls back for air and starts kissing his way down Noct's jaw to his neck. "You're enormous. Fucking-- massive--"

Something about the way Noct says it, almost worshipful, makes Gladio a little lightheaded. He rolls his hips, cock sliding between Noct's cheeks to brush past his opening. He pauses where he's tonguing the hollow of Noct's collarbone when he realizes that Noct is _wet_. "Did you--?"

"Always prepared," Noct says with a grin. "And here you thought I was too impulsive and didn't think things through."

Gladio groans and moves his hand around to finger Noct's hole, already slick with lube. It's probably been hours since Noct prepared himself, but he still doesn't meet much resistance as he pushes his finger inside. "Gonna need more lube if you want to take my dick."

"There's some in the pocket of those jeans," Noct says, "or in the bedroom. Condoms too." Gladio's pretty sure Noct doesn't actually want to take this to the bedroom, so he pulls back from the wall and walks over to Noct's discarded clothes, carrying him along the way, trying not to be too distracted by the way the motion rubs his cock along Noct's ass. Noct laughs in delight, clinging to Gladio's hips and shoulders as Gladio bends down to retrieve the lube and a condom, balancing himself with one hand on the floor.

"You know this would be a lot easier if I put you down," he says as he lifts them both back up to standing.

"A lot less fun," Noct replies, with a sinuous roll of his hips that makes Gladio stagger. He shuffles over to let Noct's back rest against the wall next to the counter of the kitchenette, and holds him up with one arm around his hips while he puts down the condom and thumbs open the tube of lubricant.

"I don't have enough hands for this," he grumbles, and Noct takes the lube from him and squirts some onto Gladio's fingers, then tosses the tube back onto the counter. Gladio lifts his hips a little higher so he can get his fingers back in Noct's ass, shifting Noct's weight to where his shoulders rest against the wall. He slides two in smoothly, and Noct sighs, cock starting to stir to life again. Leaning over, Gladio mouths at Noct's abdomen, working his way up to swipe his tongue over a tempting brown nipple. Noct hums with pleasure and Gladio takes the opportunity to feel for his prostate. It takes a little while, but when he finds it Noct's whole body shivers deliciously. "Should've figured you'd be sensitive," he says, "given how bad you want to get fucked."

"Then shut up and fuck me already." Noct tries to glare at him, but he loses the straight face when Gladio twists his fingers into his prostate again. He adds a third finger and Noct opens easily for him. It makes Gladio wonder whether this is a thing Noct has been doing for himself, even before this whole incident. He can picture Noct curled up on his bed, reaching around to try to get his fingers as far in his ass as he can, cock hard and leaking on his belly. Or maybe he'd gone out and bought himself sex toys. No, Noct could never be seen in a sex shop -- he must have ordered online. Or had Prompto do it for him, because Ignis sure as hell wasn't doing Noct's dildo shopping, and Noct probably needed to keep things discreet.

Whatever he's been doing, alone or otherwise, Noct is pushing back against his fingers, clearly ready for more. He fumbles for the condom on the counter, rips the package open with his teeth while Noct watches with heavy-lidded eyes, and rolls it on. Then he grabs the lube again and has Noct pour more out onto his hand, slicks himself up, and positions the tip of his cock against Noct's hole. The angle's a little awkward, and his hand slips in all the lube when he tries to hold onto Noct's ass to lower him down, but somehow the head of his dick slips inside and Gladio has to close his eyes to keep it together. He slides in inch by torturous inch, and Noct is hot and tight and _perfect_.

"Damn, Gladio," Noct is mumbling, fingers scrabbling along the muscles of his arms, "should have known your cock would be as big as the rest of you." He keeps talking, shit like "I can take it" and "so fucking big" and "feels so good," and Gladio bottoms out and leans his head against the wall next to Noct's, giving them both a moment to adjust.

He changes his grip, sliding his arms underneath Noct's legs and hitching them up, then pulls back and thrusts in again, hard. Noct cries out, fingernails digging into Gladio's biceps, but when Gladio glances at him to check in, he's nodding encouragingly. He starts up a punishing pace, slamming into Noct hard and fast. It's hard enough to push him up the wall, and Noct flails momentarily with one arm, knocking a bowl of oranges into the sink. It's messy and rough and intense and Noct is fucking _noisy_ , enough that Gladio spares a moment of coherent thought to worry that the guards might think something entirely different is going on up here.

But then Noct slips sideways from the wall onto the countertop and Gladio has to scoop him up so he doesn't fall, and there's a little grappling as Noct thrashes and plates and papers are shoved all over the place. Eventually they settle back in with Noct's face and chest twisted to press into the counter, one leg up over Gladio's shoulder, his other leg dangling between them. Gladio holds him up by the hip with a bruising grip and plows into him from the side, shoving him further up the counter with each thrust while Noct curses and moans. "Guess you've been keeping up with your stretches," Gladio grunts, slamming into him harder. "You're really-- fucking-- flexible."

Noctis laughs. "This what you had in mind when you taught me?"

"Never taught you to take a dick like this, that's all you."

"Glad I'm good for something," Noct says, but it trails off into a groan as Gladio picks up the pace, pressing Noct's legs apart as far as he's able, fingers digging into Noct's hips. He's going to have finger-shaped marks tomorrow, and Gladio finds himself surprisingly pleased by that thought.

Still, the position's a hard one to hold, and there's no way that Gladio's hitting anywhere close to Noct's prostate, so he pulls out for a minute to reposition. Noct seems to like being moved around like a doll, so he picks him up and turns him around, carrying him past the table to the living room. He drops Noct's shoulders onto the back of the sofa and holds him up by the hips, taking a moment to admire the flush in his cheeks, his tousled hair, the way the sheen of sweat on his body catches the light. Noct grabs onto the cushions behind his head and hooks his legs around Gladio's waist, most of his body suspended in midair between Gladio and the sofa. The top of the sofa is just about at Gladio's waist, so he gets a good angle to push back in and aim for Noct's prostate. He knows he's hit it when Noct goes taut as a bowstring, shouting and swinging one hand wildly toward his dick. Gladio shifts his grip to one side and reaches down with the other hand to stuff his fingers into Noct's mouth to quiet him down.

Noct bites him and Gladio almost laughs. Instead he pulls his fingers out and shoves Noct's head back by the chin so he's stretched over the edge of the sofa. The position puts too much tension on Noct’s throat for him to be able to make much noise, and it exposes the long line of his neck prettily. He holds him there long enough to say, "Much as I like knowing I can make you scream, Princess, we don't want the guards rushing in here," then lets him go to bat Noct's hand away from his dick and grab it himself. Noct whines, but he lets him do it, bringing his own hand up to his mouth to bite down on as Gladio pounds into him.

He's getting close, watching the way Noct quivers every time he hits the right spot, seeing the wetness gathering at the corners of Noct's eyes, listening to the muffled sounds he's making. It's a little hard to keep pace stroking Noct off while fucking him but Noct doesn't seem to care. His dick is dripping precum all over his stomach, running down into his belly button, another droplet beading up with every deep thrust. Gladio's had sex with men before but never with someone as gorgeous or responsive as Noct; he's intoxicating.

Noct arches his back again, dick throbbing in Gladio's hand, and then he's clenching around Gladio as he comes all over his chest and belly, some hitting his neck and chin, and he looks so fucking good that it tips Gladio over the edge too. His hips jerk and stutter, losing the rhythm, and he shoves in as deep as he can, spilling into the condom.

He pulls out quickly because his knees are a little weak, and Noct slides down the back of the sofa to the floor as Gladio sits down heavily. For a minute, there's only the sound of their heavy breathing, then somehow Noct starts laughing. "Holy shit," he says, "if I'd known you were willing to fuck me like that I could have saved us all a lot of trouble. I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk for a week."

Gladio laughs too, because what the fuck else is he supposed to do. Noct is a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's also one of Gladio's best friends, and now he knows he's also great in the sack. "Look, Noct, next time you need that itch scratched, come to me, okay? No more sneaking out and hooking up with strangers."

"Yeah, you got it." Noct stretches his legs out and twists his back, grimacing as the joints pop. Then he makes another face, a grimace of a different sort. "You're not gonna tell my dad about this, are you?"

"Heh, no way. Iggy's gotta know though." He looks over at Noct, who sighs and starts digging around in the mess of his living room for something to clean up with. "And you should talk to Prompto."

"Ugh," Noct grumbles. "Yeah, you're right."

"We were all worried about you. Not just tonight, but the last few weeks." Gladio takes a deep breath. He sucks at this kind of thing. "We're here for you, you know? If something's bothering you, if you need a friend -- or a fuck, whatever. Don't shut us out."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Gladio." Noct sighs, looking down at himself. "Yuck. I'm all sticky and gross."

Gladio laughs. "Hit the showers and get some sleep, okay? I'll come check on you in the morning." Noct shoots him a lopsided grin, then staggers off to the bathroom.

***

Whatever Noct says to Prompto, it must work, because when Gladio meets up with Ignis the next evening he reports that Prompto's back over at Noct's apartment and things seem more or less normal between the two of them. Gladio's having the awkward but necessary conversation with Ignis over dinner, and he explains the situation and that he's offered himself as an outlet for Noct's sexual desires. He's not sure exactly what to expect, and isn't too proud to admit he's nervous about Iggy's reaction.

Ignis opens his mouth, thinks better of whatever he was going to say and closes it again. He frowns, then eventually sighs, pushes his glasses up, and says, "I suppose if the alternative is Noct risking himself to go off with strangers, this arrangement is preferable. Though it’s too bad that he and Prompto couldn't have . . . taken care of this between the two of them."

Gladio raises his eyebrows. "What, you think he and Noct have a thing going?"

Ignis pushes his food around his plate. "Not in so many words. We all know Noct isn't allowed to have romantic relationships, and no matter what sort of . . . arrangement you've made with him, he does take his responsibilities seriously. I think he knows if he were to get involved with Prompto, he wouldn't be able to keep that line. Prompto certainly couldn't."

Gladio sighs. "I don't want to go into too many details, but Prompto can't give him what he needs right now anyway."

Ignis glances up at him through his glasses. "Yes, well. Do be careful of your own heart, Gladio, and of Noct's."

"No worries, Iggy." Gladio grins at him. "You'd call me out if anything like that ever happened."

"Yes, of course. Now that we've had this conversation I hope to never have to discuss his highness's sexual preferences ever again. I assume we can agree upon that?" Ignis sounds about as happy as a wet cat, and his cheeks are showing the slightest flush.

"My lips are sealed." They've all been friends for a long time. Gladio's confident that everything will turn out okay. Besides, this is only temporary, until the king arranges a marriage for Noct. Until then, he'll be there when Noct needs him, and he'll enjoy the hell out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Five hundred million thanks to [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com) for brainstorming this with me and beta and giving me great ideas!! And for getting me into this fandom to begin with. Thanks also to [artificiallifecreator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator) for helping out with the title and summary!
> 
> Come scream with me about Noctis on my tumblr [@marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com)! Also if you want visual references for a couple of the sex positions, check out @kaciart's inspirational NSFW artwork which I definitely glanced at a few times: [here](http://kacir18.tumblr.com/post/164038217338/desperatehouseflies-maybe-gladnoct-breathplay-or) and [here](http://kacir18.tumblr.com/post/164418359478/all-those-stretches-definitely-paid-off).


End file.
